


MANIAC

by RedScullyRevival



Category: Castlevania
Genre: Fan Vid, Fanvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScullyRevival/pseuds/RedScullyRevival
Summary: “MANIAC” by Kid CudiCastlevaniaVid by redscullyrevivalWARNING: Blood, gore, flashing images / epilepsy warning





	MANIAC

[MANIAC](https://vimeo.com/303407263) from [redscullyrevival](https://vimeo.com/redscullyrevival) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
